127130
by geniuslab
Summary: Min Yoongi yang mengawali hari dengan sial. Park Jimin yang begitu perhatian hingga membunuh hari Yoongi yang terkesan buruk. [YoonMin] [Top!Yoongi Bottom!Jimin]


Disclaimer : The casts aren't mine

Genre : Romance

Note : This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner.

All Rights Reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the author.

127130 by **geniuslab**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

Suara _beat_ yang terdengar teratur itu mengalun apik di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna hitam. Tak terlalu keras juga dengan tempo yang tak terlalu cepat. Semuanya terdengar harmoni di pendengaran.

Musik yang bagus untuk mengawali jumat pagi. Pukul sembilan pagi. Mungkin matahari telah muncul dengan teriknya sekarang ini. Atau mungkin tidak juga? Oh, ini akhir tahun, bung. Siapa yang melupakan itu sekarang?

Suara geraman berat terdengar berbaur menjadi satu di ruangan tersebut. Khas seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Tidur yang tidak bisa dibilang nyenyak karena bukan pada tempat yang seharusnya.

"Oh, _shit_."

Orang itu mengucapkan kata kotor tepat satu detik setelah ia bangun dari alam bawah sadar. Bahkan ia belum sempat membuka matanya. Mulutnya bergerak lebih cepat daripada otaknya. Bukan, mulutnya cepat bereaksi ketika ia berada dalam kondisi tak mengenakkan saja. Ya, sebenarnya ia bukan sosok cerewet.

Min Yoongi memegangi pinggangnya yang mungkin sudah benar-benar patah sekarang ini. Menghabiskan beberapa malam dengan terlelap di dalam studio membuatnya sangat sakit. Terlebih ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk di depan monitor. Itu sangat tidak nyaman.

Yoongi mencoba untuk merubah posisi sebelumnya ke posisi duduk yang lebih baik. Ya, itu sangat sakit. Mungkin ia butuh ke dokter atau setidaknya meminum obat sakit pinggang. Kondisi seperti ini sudah terlalu sering ia alami. Sedikit khawatir karena mungkin bisa menimbulkan risiko.

Tangannya menjulur ke arah _mouse_ untuk kemudian menyimpan berkas yang telah ia selesaikan semalam. Membuat musik untuk seorang penyanyi _soul_ memang bukan makanannya. Yoongi tak terlalu mendalami musik jenis itu, tapi itu sebuah tantangan. Apa salahnya menantang diri sendiri?

Ya, biasanya Yoongi akan menulis lirik _rap_ untuk musik _genre hiphop_. Seorang klien memintanya untuk menjadi penulis lagu sekaligus produser rekaman, pundi uang mengalir deras ke dalam dompetnya. Cukup untuk bersenang-senang, pikirnya.

Mata sipitnya melirik ponsel yang tergeletak di meja terlihat tak tersentuh sedikitpun. Karena rasa penasaran yang menjalar tentang apa saja yang akan ia terima melalui ponsel semalaman, Yoongi memutuskan untuk meraih ponselnya.

Baiklah, beberapa surel Yoongi terima malam kemarin dan ia bahkan belum membukanya. Yoongi bisa membukanya nanti karena nama seseorang cukup mengganggu otaknya sekarang ini yang muncul di layar ponsel tersebut.

Min Yoongi menghela napas pendek setelah melihat pemberitahuan tentang beberapa panggilan tak terjawab di ponselnya. Orang yang begitu mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam membuat musik akhir-akhir ini. Sedikit membuat sakit kepala tapi sedikit membuat perasaannya menjadi senang juga.

Mematikan musik yang terus bergema di studionya sejak semalam, Yoongi mencoba membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ia seperti seorang gelandangan sekarang ini. Seseorang yang seperti tidak punya tempat untuk pulang karena studio yang bertempat di sebuah perusahaan rekaman sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri.

Di bawah guyuran air sendiri Yoongi menyiram kepalanya yang penuh dengan berbagai pikiran. Perlahan rasa cemas, khawatir dan lain sebagainya mulai menghilang bersama dengan aliran yang menimbulkan rasa dingin di kulit kepalanya. Ya, Min Yoongi tipe pemikir meskipun terkadang ia terlihat sangat cuek dengan lingkungan.

Berbekal kemeja putih yang Yoongi bawa lebih dari rumah kemarin membuatnya tak perlu memusingkan tentang apa yang harus ia kenakan. Para karyawan mulai berdatangan ke gedung bertingkat itu. Beberapa menyapa Yoongi ramah dan beberapa juga mungkin bertanya sudah berapa hari Yoongi tidak pulang ke rumah. Seperti itulah.

"Oh, ayo mulai bekerja." Yoongi meregangkan otot jarinya.

Mencoba melangkahkan kaki untuk menuju ke arah komputer yang siap Yoongi jamah dengan segala kepiawaiannya dalam bekerja, pemuda Daegu itu malah tertimpa musibah. Kakinya terlilit angin untuk kemudian tubuhnya limbung ke arah depan dan secara langsung menyenggol _Americano_ di atas meja. Tubuhnya jatuh terlentang dengan tumpahan cairan hitam itu menghiasi kemeja putihnya.

Min Yoongi memang seorang pemalas dan bercita-cita ingin menjadi sebuah patung di kehidupan selanjutnya, tapi untuk masalah mandi atau membersihkan diri adalah prioritas. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Yoongi merasakan bagaimana rasanya menyesal karena membersihkan diri.

Tak ada yang lebih kasar daripada apa yang ingin Yoongi umpat sekarang. Mulutnya bahkan tak mampu lagi memberikan sumpah serapah kepada angin yang dengan brengseknya membuat masalah pada kaki Yoongi. Bersyukurlah karena kopi hitam itu dalam keadaan dingin. Jika itu dalam keadaan panas, apa yang bisa Yoongi ucap selain kebun binatang?

" _Fuck this shit._ "

Halo, pagi hari yang _menyenangkan_.

.

Menyelesaikan hari penuh tantangan membuat Yoongi merasakan lelah yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh hingga tembus ke tulang. Entah apa yang Yoongi perbuat hingga rasanya hari ini seperti hari paling melelahkan dan menyebalkan dari ribuan hari yang telah ia jalani.

Mengawali jumat dengan sial yang seolah tak dapat diampuni, mendapat protes dari klien yang kurang puas dengan hasil kerjanya selama berhari-hari hingga sakit kepala tak berujung karena seseorang membuatnya ingin terjun dari gedung bertingkat. Oke, itu berlebihan.

 _Ah, Yoongi rindu ranjang seksinya._

Berjalan gontai menuju _basement_ rasanya memerlukan waktu lebih dari setengah jam untuk Yoongi. Ini tidak biasanya. Min Yoongi menjadi sosok yang bersemangat ketika dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menjalani seharian bekerja di sebuah studio pengap dengan isinya yang banyak menimbulkan stres. Kali ini berbeda. Mungkin karena Yoongi terlalu lelah, atau entahlah.

Dalam perjalanan pulang matanya hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan pemandangan jalanan kota yang agak sedikit lengang mengingat jam sudah hampir menunjuk ke tengah malam. Kecepatan sedang Yoongi tetapkan dalam mengendarai. Min Yoongi termasuk tipe orang yang mengutamakan keselamatan di urutan nomor satu daripada sebuah kekerenan yang berujung kesakitan.

Mungkin sudah lebih dari dua malam sejak yang Yoongi ingat kenyataan bahwa ia tidak menempuh jalan itu menuju arah apartemennya. Jika saja Yoongi tidak tinggal sendiri, mungkin seseorang akan selalu merasa kecewa bahkan kesal karena Yoongi tak kunjung pulang. Kesibukan benar-benar menyita waktunya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu bahkan tetap sering mendapat omelan dari seseorang meskipun ia tinggal sendiri. Bersyukur karena masih ada orang yang begitu peduli padanya ketika ia tak memiliki siapapun di Seoul. Terkadang sebuah celotehan itu membuat Yoongi ingin tertawa walaupun agak sedikit membuat kepalanya sakit.

Sesampainya di apartemen Yoongi menemukan sosok itu berdiri bersandar tepat di depan pintunya. Min Yoongi menghela napas dengan bibir sedikit terangkat. Seseorang yang masuk ke dalam daftar panggilan tak terjawabnya akhir-akhir ini. Seseorang yang Yoongi abaikan beberapa hari terakhir. Bukan Yoongi membencinya, hanya saja agar membuatnya lebih fokus ke pekerjaan.

"Park Jimin." Panggil Yoongi.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Park Jimin itu menoleh kemudian menegakkan posisi berdirinya. Jimin menunjukkan ekspresi kurang bagus pada Yoongi. Mungkin Jimin kesal dengan sikap Yoongi padanya. Tak memberi kabar lebih parah tak menjawab pesan serta panggilan.

"Kau masih mengenalku, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin sedikit sinis.

Tak menggubris pertanyaan Jimin, Min Yoongi kembali fokus ke arah penampilan Jimin yang sedikit berubah. Hanya saja, Min Yoongi merasa jika Jimin semakin terlihat manis sekarang ini. Kadang Yoongi sering berpikir bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikan seseorang semanis Jimin yang bahkan bisa membuat jantungya berdetak begitu cepat hanya dengan cara berpakaiannya.

"Kau tahu _password_ nya." Kata Yoongi mengisyaratkan.

Ini sedikit mengherankan karena Park Jimin benar-benar tahu berapa nomor yang Yoongi gunakan sebagai kunci apartemennya tapi Jimin bahkan tidak masuk. Biasanya Yoongi akan pulang dengan Jimin yang sudah duduk santai atau bahkan tertidur di sofanya. Jimin serius marah sepertinya.

Membuang tatapan, Jimin tetap dengan ekspresi cemberutnya itu. Tak membuat Yoongi sama sekali merasa takut. Itu malah membuat Yoongi ingin menarik bibir Jimin yang berisi itu dengan gemasnya. Park Jimin semakin manis nan menggemaskan ketika sedang cemberut seperti itu. Trik yang cukup baik untuk menghibur Yoongi. Tunggu, itu sama sekali bukan hiburan dalam sudut pandang Jimin. Itu adalah ungkapan dari rasa kesal.

Masuk ke dalam apartemen Min Yoongi, Jimin langsung berjalan menuju dapurnya. Rapi, tak ada sedikitpun noda atau barang yang tergeletak sembarang di sana. Semuanya tertata dengan teratur di tempat seharusnya. Park Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya membuka lemari pendingin itu. Kosong.

Min Yoongi benar-benar seperti tak lagi menjadi sosok yang menempati apartemen itu. Apa gunanya lemari pendingin jika hanya berisi dengan beberapa bir kaleng yang tak bisa mencukupi asupan makan sehari-hari? Park Jimin ingin mengomel tapi, sudahlah. Toh, datangnya Jimin ke apartemen Yoongi salah satunya adalah untuk mengisi lemari pendingin itu.

Ya, Park Jimin selalu begitu perhatian dengan Yoongi. Plastik putih besar berisi dengan beberapa bahan makanan yang bisa dijadikan stok untuk hari ke depan sudah ada di tangannya sejak tadi. Menyusunnya ke dalam lemari pendingin, dengan telaten Jimin lakukan untuk seorang Min Yoongi.

Apa sudah ada yang menjelaskan tentang hubungan mereka? Oh, maaf soal itu. Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan sejak dua tahun terakhir. Dua pemuda tampan yang selalu menjadi pandangan banyak pasang mata di luar sana karena paras mereka atau bisa jadi karena tingkah mereka yang tak biasa. Keduanya agak tidak peduli dengan pandangan terakhir.

Park Jimin memulai aktivitas pertamanya untuk memasak malam itu. Terlalu telat untuk sebuah makan malam tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Jimin begitu yakin jikalau malam ini Yoongi benar-benar melewatkan makan malamnya lagi seperti biasa. Pemuda manis itu mulai menyunggingkan bibirnya dengan tulus. Menatap bahan makanan yang telah ia beli tadi untuk kemudian diolah.

Mencium wangi yang tak biasa dalam apartemennya, Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tangan yang masih mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Mata sipitnya menatap lurus ke arah kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk di sana dengan alat masak di tangannya. Demi Tuhan, Yoongi benar-benar ingin cepat menikahinya.

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku." Kata Jimin cepat ketika melihat sosok Yoongi yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di meja makan dengan setia.

Memasang ekspresi senyum kecil, Yoongi menunggu masakan Jimin. Tak menunggu waktu lama, semuanya sudah beres. Dengan baik Jimin meletakkan beberapa hasil masakannya di sana. Park Jimin mengalami kemajuan yang luar biasa. Masakannya semakin terasa enak dengan berbagai macam jenisnya.

"Makanlah, _hyung_." Ucap Jimin dengan senyum manisnya.

Tak memberi respon, Yoongi menatap tajam ke arah Jimin. Itu membuat Jimin merasa bingung. Kenapa Yoongi tak cepat memakan masakannya dan malah membuat Jimin merasa takut? Ya, tipikal seorang Park Jimin. Sosok yang takut dengan apapun bahkan hanya dengan tatapan mata.

" _Hyung_?" Jimin memastikan.

Min Yoongi berjalan ke arah Jimin yang berada di seberang meja. Jimin memegang pinggiran meja itu dengan cengkraman yang agak lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Matanya sibuk melihat kesana kemari untuk menghindari tatapan Min Yoongi yang menusuk. Keadaan yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Jimin.

"Kau pasti marah padaku." Ungkap Yoongi.

Park Jimin mendongak untuk menatap mata itu. Ada rasa bersalah di dalam sana yang Jimin tidak mengerti. Min Yoongi mengatakan jika Jimin marah padanya. Hanya orang gila yang rela datang ke apartemen seseorang di tengah malam lalu memasak untuknya ketika dalam keadaan marah. Park Jimin masih waras.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang tidak waras di matamu, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin sedikit terkekeh.

Jika Min Yoongi merujuk soal dirinya yang benar-benar mengabaikan Jimin beberapa hari ini, Jimin ingin tertawa. Meskipun tak sama sekali memberi kabar, tak menjawab pesan serta panggilan Jimin, pemuda Busan itu masih memiliki hati untuk memaklumi semuanya. Jimin tahu benar dengan Yoongi.

Seseorang yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Pemuda asal Daegu yang pergi jauh ke Seoul untuk mengejar cita-citanya bekerja di bidang musik. Memang benar jika Jimin tak benar-benar mendampingi Yoongi sejak ia meniti karier. Tapi, Jimin tahu benar bagaimana rasanya. Jimin sungguh tak masalah jika dirinya diabaikan. Sungguh.

"Soal kau mengabaikanku? Aku tahu benar risiko yang akan kuambil jika aku bersamamu. Maksudku, kita sudah membicarakan ini sejak lama. Jadi, bisakah kita melupakan itu?" mohon Jimin.

Yoongi sedikit terkejut. Jiminnya memang benar-benar seseorang yang tepat ia pilih. Jimin selalu begitu pengertian dengan segala kondisi Yoongi. Yang membuatnya merasa begitu bersalah adalah ini bukan pertama kalinya Yoongi mengabaikan Jimin. Hanya saja, ini sudah terlalu sering ia lakukan pada Jimin. Yoongi takut Jimin akan meninggalkannya.

Min Yoongi mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda persetujuan dengan permohonan Jimin tadi. Yoongi tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Jimin lembut. Rasanya sangat menenangkan memiliki seseorang seperti Jimin di sampingnya.

"Kau mengubah penampilanmu." Yoongi melempar opini.

"Ah, ini? Untuk membuatmu senang?" Jimin ragu-ragu dan sedikit malu sebenarnya.

Ya, Park Jimin mengubah penampilannya sekarang ini. Dengan rambut _blonde_ yang ia biarkan sedikit teracak dan anting panjang yang ia kenakan membuatnya benar-benar terlihat mempesona. Jimin terlihat jauh lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali Jimin mengganti gayanya.

"Kau terlihat manis. Aku suka." Bisik Yoongi di telinga Jimin.

Park Jimin sedikit bergidik geli karena itu. Suara Yoongi adalah yang selalu Jimin sukai. Rendah dan serak terkesan seksi. Membuat Jimin merasa didominasi dan Jimin suka itu.

Yoongi menyentuh anting Jimin pelan. Semuanya terasa begitu lambat dalam perasaan Jimin. Sentuhan Yoongi yang begitu intens membuatnya tak ingin mempercepat waktu. Tatapan mata Yoongi dengan seringai itu. Rasa takut dan penasaran selalu menghampiri Jimin. Kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Jimin selalu suka perasaan ini. Meskipun menatap dengan tajam tapi Jimin bisa melihat ketulusan di dalam sana. Rasa cinta dan ingin melindungi yang selalu Yoongi tunjukkan membuatnya ingin pasrah menyerahkan hidup pada sosok Min Yoongi. Seseorang yang selalu membuatnya merasa mencinta dan dicinta.

Jemari kurus itu mulai turun ke rahang Jimin untuk kemudian terus melorot ke leher jenjang itu. Tangan Yoongi benar-benar panas sejauh yang Jimin rasakan. Memegang tengkuk itu erat seolah tak membiarkan Jimin mundur walau selangkah. Mata sipit Yoongi menatap bibir berisi Jimin yang kemerahan.

Jimin dapat melihat Yoongi yang menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah di sana. Jimin terus memperhatikan arah bola mata Yoongi membawa. Wajah tampan itu terus mendekat ke arah Jimin. Tangan di tengkuk Jimin terus ditarik untuk mempermudah wajahnya dan wajah Yoongi mendekat. Semakin dekat sampai Jimin bisa merasakan napas hangat Yoongi. Dekat bahkan kurang dari satu inci Yoongi mulai memiringkan wajahnya mencoba menggapai bibir itu.

Semakin dekat sampaiㅡ

" _Hyung_ , makanannya dingin." Ujar Jimin tiba-tiba.

Dengan rasa canggung yang luar biasa, Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk Jimin. Produser muda itu mengusap tengkuknya sendiri dengan tingkahnya yang salah. Matanya bergerak cepat mencari obyek untuk dipandang selain memandang mata Park Jimin.

"Maaf. Oh, ayo kita makan sekarang." Ajak Yoongi dengan nadanya yang terdengar masih kaku.

Jimin mengangguk. Lalu mereka makan malam dengan bahagia. Makan malam yang telat hari itu terasa lebih lama dari biasanya. Diselingi dengan obrolan santai dan tawa yang sedikit menghilangkan rasa sepi dini hari. Ya, hari ini tak begitu buruk bagi Yoongi.

Setelah kesulitan pasti ada kebahagiaan.

* * *

 **Date: December 27, 2017**

 **Time: 01:23 PM**

 **A/N :**

I have no idea about the title. Sorry.


End file.
